Many modern wireless communication devices are capable of switching from a faster data connection, such as LTE, to a slower connection, such as EVDO. These switches occur seamlessly when a user moves from a location with the faster data connection to a location with the slower data connection. For example, if a user makes a data connection while in an LTE coverage zone, the data connection will seamlessly switch to the slower connection when the user leaves the LTE zone.
The switch to the slower connection is efficient for users. However, there are currently no methods to seamlessly switch back to the faster data connection when the user approaches another faster connection zone. Thus, in situations where two faster connection zones are close, but not connected, the user may continue on the slower connection despite being in a faster connection zone.
Overview
Embodiments disclosed herein provide systems, methods, and software for increasing reference signal power to prevent communication format change. In a particular embodiment, a method of operating a wireless communication system includes identifying a wireless communication device with first communication format to second communication format switching capability. The method further provides allocating a center bandwidth in the first communication format for the wireless communication device. The method further provides identifying a handover event from the wireless communication device requesting a switch from the first communication format to the second communication format, and increasing the reference signal power for at least the center bandwidth in the first communication format.